The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions has been well documented. Therefore, electrified vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The high voltage battery pack provides a limited amount of electric-only driving range. Some customers desire the ability to add additional electric-only range to their electrified vehicles.